Of Macarenas, Hand Jives, and Finger Points
by Rogue12158
Summary: Bella lets it slip that she can only successfully do three dances. Naturally, Edward wants to know what three.


Rogue12158

_Hello, beautiful potential reviewers!! This is the first of an unknown number of my one-shots for March. In case you haven't noticed a trend, I write at least one one-shot every month. This is March's._

_Now, I don't own Twilight, and I never will._

_Of Macarenas, Hand Jives, and Finger Points_

"Bella, are you sure sure?" Edward asked me for the hundredth time. "This is a once in a lifetime experience.

"Actually, it's not. We went last year," I rebutted, taking my head from its position on his stomach and turned my body to look at him.

He frowned at me. "You know what I mean. Besides, you had fun last year."

"True enough. You're still not dragging me to Prom." This was our topic of discussion. Senior Prom was next week and Edward, although promising not to trick me into it again, really wanted for me to _get the human experience._ Silly vampire.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I really don't like dancing." You'd think his vampire memory helped him, you know, remember things?

"I told you before, it's all in the leading." He smiled his wonderfully crooked smile.

"Yeah, well, besides me standing on _your _feet as _you _dance, I myself can only do three dances." Oops! I didn't mean to tell him that!

He seemed to contemplate this new found knowledge.

Three... Two... One...

"Which ones?" Bingo. At least he's punctual.

"So, sure been rainy lately, huh?" I tried to divert his attention.

"Bella." His voice was stern.

"Fine," I huffed, not really seeing any other way.

I stood up from my bed, Edward sat up crossed leg, looking more excited to see this than a five-year-old seeing Spongebob Squarepants.

I raised both arms, had only my index finger sticking up from my hand, and started alternating them up and down, swaying my hips in the same beat.

I was doing this for a full fifteen seconds _before_ he broke out laughing. He clapped his hands, laughing so much that he may really cry... Vampire or no.

"Beautiful," he said once he regained breath. "What are the other two?"

I sighed, knowing that if I tried to run, he'd just catch me.

I put one arm face down in front of me. Then the other. I flipped one arm over. Then the other. Crossed one arm over my chest, then the other. The macarena was second of the three dances I could do.

This set off a whole new round of hysteric laughter and applause. He actually rolled off the bed in it. I would have traded my anger and embarrassment for worry if he wasn't so damn indestructible.

He was finally able to control his giggles to a manageable rate as he climbed back on the bed, his face expectant.

His hands gestured for me to continue.

I pointed a finger at him. "I just want you to keep in mind that you will never, _ever_, see me do these again. This is a one time deal, buddy."

"I'm aware. Please continue. I'm beyond curious at this point."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Yes, but satisfaction brought it back."

I didn't even have a response for that.

Moving on with my last step of my humiliation, I started my last dance.

I slapped both hands on my thighs, then clapped my hands... Doing the Hand Jive.

Instead of the completely anticipated laughing fit, Edward stood from the bed, taking me in his arms, holding me tight to him.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, he kissed my forehead and said into my hair, "Only my wonderful Bella would be limited to the finger point, the macarena, and the hand jive." He murmured this almost as if it made me sound more appealing.

"They're the only ones I know that I don't have to move my feet, lessening the chances of falling," I muttered to his neck.

"_Naturally."_

_PEOPLE!!_

_I kind of feel like Mike Rowe from Dirty Jobs, or like the Mythbusters, but, I'm running out of ideas. I'm kind of desperate for them. Today, I spent the entirety of my study hall staring at a blank piece of paper. I need ideas. Please send me your thoughts in a review or PM. I'll take anything, no matter how crack-like._

_THANKS A MILLION!! -Rogue_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_!!!_


End file.
